


Never Mess With Asami's Pink Haired Idiot of a Cousin

by LolietaRound



Series: Never Mess with these stories [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Gravitation, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Asami needs a bottle of asprine and jack because it has been a long month, Badass Eiri, Between Asami and Shuichi, Character Bashing, Emotional Asami, Fluff, Forced miscarriage, I AM SORRY, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parent/Child Incest, Sassy Akihito, Shuichi is done with this shit, There will be more tags, only for Shuichi and Akihito though, sassy phichit, they earnt it, they where drunk, violance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolietaRound/pseuds/LolietaRound
Summary: Asami Ryuichi may have left somethings to last minute believing it would always be a small problem. Unfortunately that problem has grown and his little cousin is the victim.





	1. The good day gone bad

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone Lolli here sorry I haven't updated in a while
> 
> I Own Nothing

It was a peaceful day, Asami had a minimal amount of paperwork, he didn’t have to deal with any idiots; Yet it was only 1pm there was still time for some idiot to stuff up; and his beloved Akihito was in the apartment upstairs watching T.V relaxing after a hospital visit. Everything was right with Asami’s world that was until Kirishima Kei stormed in and grabbed the remote to the in-office T.V and turned it on the news reporter continued of her reports _‘In breaking news 28-year-old novelist Eiri Yuki will be marrying 26-year-old Minako Shindo, older sister to Yukis one time sweet heart Shuichi Shindo, sources say the couple made the split decision after meeting each other at a family dinner”_ as the report went on it showed pictures of the so called happy couple.

The mobster was now feeling impending doom if there was one thing he knew it was whenever the name Minako was mentioned in any report that also had the name Shuichi you could bet your heart and soul that the latter had the raw end of the deal. So far in the last two months she has had Shuichi’s accounts emptied and put in hers, taken his job, and had him disowned by their parents; Not the family itself though his father and the bitch like to think it that way; this last incident would be the straw that broke the camel’s back and drove Shuichi to him.

To say he wasn’t looking forward to this visit was an understatement; “How long till he gets here Kei?” Ryuichi snaps already irritated, making Kei groan out “An hour and forty-seven minutes”. As his faithful secretary left the room Asami quickly got up and headed toward his liquor cabinet needing a strong drink before his beloved cousin came to him most likely in tears and heart broken in more than one way.

An hour and forty-seven minutes later that was exactly the situation.

Asami’s eye twitched as he stared at the pink haired young man in front of him; His cousin Shuichi was much like his young lover in the way that they were both so innocent, loving and beautiful both inside and out; but unfortunately, that is where the similarities ended. Shuichi was foolish and naïve, he trusted too easily and was rather bipolar with his moods. In short no one liked to deal with him and the poor violet eyed boy had no clue why.

Shuichi looked up at the stern man and sobbed once again he had been betrayed but this time it was closer to home and he had no idea how to deal with it. “Ryu-kun help me, please she is ruining my life, my own sister has taken nearly everything from me and in a weeks’ time she will be marrying Eiri and all she had to do was ask my father to be betrothed to him” he cried out and clung to the gangster causing him to grunt and sigh before patting the tiny man on the head “Your father still thinks he is the head of the family and Minako is getting to big for her britches, I’ll see what I can do” Asami smiled; though his cousin was everything above and more he couldn’t help but want to protect him “Give me Eiri’s real last name and I will stop this foolishness” he began to walk his cousin out of his office as he continued “Go upstairs and visit Akihito he misses you terribly” this caused the pink haired man to smile through his tears “Will do” Shuichi says as he walks towards Kirishima handing him Eiri’s details and made his way towards the elevator.

Asami watched as the heartbroken pinkette made his way towards his husband; He smiled as he remembered his wedding day and how happy not only his love and himself where, but how happy his little cousin and his blonde partner were and how dreadfully jealous Minako had been about the whole ordeal. Now he had to deal with the backlash of two problems he had put on the back burner for ages, they were both easily dealt with but he just hadn’t bothered to think about who it would affect in the long run and now he had an absolute wreak of a cousin, a most likely pissed off husband once he finds out why his cousin is the way he is right now; If he doesn’t already know, and soon very angry ex-family members.

So now he was having a horrible day and he was dying to shoot something and it wasn’t his new guest as it really wasn’t his fault.


	2. Akihitos opinions and cravings will not be ignored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aannnnnnd Akihito your welcome
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

Shuichi shyly knocked on the door to the apartment when he heard a soft “One minute” he smiled it wasn’t much of a guess that he absolutely adored Takaba Akihito-Asami, and when the pregnant male finally made it to the door and smiled brightly Shuichi’s day had gotten so much better, smiling sadly the violet eyed male ducked his head slightly and whimpered out “May I come in?” the sandy blonde male smiled with concern and ushered his cousin in law.

“I take it you know what is going on right now” Shuichi sobbed out as he sat on the couch and watched as Akihito walked slowly towards the kitchen “Yeah” he huffed out “Your sister is a bitch, honestly I never liked her; she gave me chills like she was going to murder me in my sleep and she kept telling me that even though I was married to her cousin that I wouldn’t be getting any of his money” he says as he shuffles back to the sitting area with some chocolate biscuits and whipped cream, placing them on the table he smiles and states “You will have to forgive me, but this is my craving this month” Shuichi smiles down a tiny bit jealous “I wish I was in your position” he states with a dreamily sad voice, Akihito looks at him weird “Incest is illegal” he says and grabs a Tim Tam dipping it into the whipped cream then biting it with a satisfied smirk; at both the taste of the biscuit and at the scandalised look on Shuichis face, Shuichi huffed and gagged out “No offence but eww Ryu-kun is like my older brother I couldn’t go there with him.” Akihito laughed and pointed out “But according to Asami, about two months before Ryuichi and I met you both went there and apparently, you enjoyed it then went on to find yourself tall, blond and broody”.

Shuichi bulked and blushed “Oh god he told you about that, I am regretting that night so hard” as he says this he looks at Akihito’s rounded midriff before continuing “Though I am kind of glade my father did one thing right and got me that contraceptive shot or else I would end up like you; full of my cousins super swimmers” as he finished his comment he placed a hand on his flat stomach and started sobbing again this alerted Akihito to something “Did you want a baby?” the blonde photographer the violet eyed man looked up at him and nodded “We were trying, we even set up a nursery in the spare room and planned our working hours around a child, but nothing happened and now this whole mess……OH GOD KITO WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!” as he yelled the last part of his rant he flung himself into the pregnant males arms and started to cry more.

Sighing Akihito slowly brought Shuichi to the room he was staying in and stayed with the crying pinkette until he fell asleep; Now angry and hungry he made his way up to the home office where he knew his beloved husband was probably sitting trying to figure out how to baby safe the hideout and his office.

As he made his way into the office though it was a different story, Asami was currently on the phone with whom he assumed to be either Claude K Winchester or one Tohma Saguchi; either way it didn’t sound too good. After ten minutes the Photographer watched his mob boss husband crumble a face palm the desk sobbing just a little, it was then Akihito knew who was on the phone; Tohma Seguchi, and to be all honest Akihito kind of had the same feeling when he dealt with him as well; sighing He made his way over to his overly frustrated husband and placed his hands on his hips before asking slightly amused “You done fucked up didn’t you?” as he watched Asami lift his head off his desk and answer “Yes, I had years to fix this problem, it had so many solutions, and yet I did nothing” he sobbed then continued “Even you said I should fix the whole problem and I didn’t” The pregnant man felt pity and sat on the desk before patting his love on the back “I am not going to say I told you so, because that would be unfair, you did have other things on your mind” he stated to the brunet before giving him a kiss “What I will do is ask why you didn’t sort through this earlier and how did it happen in the first place?” he look sincerely at Asami as he asked the questions. Asami sighed before leading the blonde to the couch and getting him comfortable.

As he got out a packet of Tim Tams and began to make some tea and coffee Asami sighed then turned “This is going to be one long and fucked up story that starts with Grandmother Shindos passing and A will reading from hell” as he pours the tea and walks over to the couch he takes a moment to regret everything from the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review that is how updates are born kiddies


	3. Asami giving some back story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lolli here and we have some back story I hope you like it

Sitting Asami started to fluff the photographer’s cushions, the blonde was not impressed and asked “You want a horse or two?” Asami looked confused but answered “No, why?” he thought about it though and made a memo in his head to invest in some race horses, the pregnant blonde shaking his knowing his husband’s thoughts before continuing his sass “for all that stall your building up”. This caused the brunet to sigh.

If there was one thing that could make Asami Ryuichi more uncomfortable, it was having to tell his one beloved how he ignored the abuse of one of his most loved relatives for years and now it had built into a bigger problem than it should have been. Ryuichi looked down and began.

“Ten years ago, the head of the Asami family died, when he did he willed the position to Shindo Sakura, she was a lovely old lady and very fair she was also my grandmother on my mother’s side she doted on both Shuichi and I, but would always treat Minako with a certain disdain; Which I found out later was because Minako was the product of an affair between Shuichis mother and one of my Uncles which is now her husband. Any way when she passed away Takauji Shindo who had not long ago married Shuichi’s mother Akina assumed he would be Head of the houses Asami and Shindo, and sealed Sakura’s will.

He moved into the main house and treated my cousin like a slave. Shuichi being the child of his older brother was treated like a burden and pulled out of school. For years, the rest of the family either didn’t know about the abuse or turned a blind eye to it. Fast forward five years and I had taken over the underground business from my father; He sends his best wishes by the way” “Ryuichi stay focused on the story please”” Sorry love”; “it was doing well unlike our cover business which was under the care of Takauji; so, one night I visited the main house to see why the outside business was going under so quickly and that was when I found out what was happening to Shuichi. I had been told by my Akina that he was busy, so I asked to use the bathroom as an excuse to look around the main house and, as I walked passed one of the bedrooms I heard sobbing and moans along with other disturbing noises and I peaked in and saw the arsehole ploughing into a tiny little figure who I soon realized was Shuichi.”

Ryuichi soon growled as he felt tears run down his face as he remembered the look on Shuichis face. “Shuichi looked straight at me and yelled for me to help him, and I tried to I did, I managed to get the sick bastard off him, but the son of a bitch just laughed and said that he would get away with it because as far as anyone else was concerned Shuichi was studying in America, he then called security and had me thrown out. The next day I went to Sakura’s attorney and asked about her will, it was promptly unsealed and I found out that the titles went to Shuichi and I.

I prompt ordered the whole family to main house and had a meeting much to Takauji’s chagrin and confusion; when I told everyone of what he did to Shuichi and the sealing of Sakura’s will a few people laughed and either told me I was lying or that I was Jealous, this boosted Takauji’s ego and he began to taunt me saying that Shuichi was in America until one of the women asked who Shuichi’s tutor was then everything came unstuck for him not to mention everyone heard a scream and went to investigate where it came from and found Akina beating him, there was blood everywhere; Later I found out that Shuichi had fallen pregnant to the paedophile rapist.

Instead of going to jail Takauji and Minako had thrown Akina under the bus saying that she paid people to beat and rape Shuichi nightly; Akina couldn’t even defend herself with the evidence that was stacked against her. After the trail Takauji went on to pretend he was the Head of House only to have no access to the main house as I changed the locks, but he managed to get into one of the lesser properties which I let him; Shuichi was put into the custardy of the Aunty who asked about the tutor, apparently, she had been investigating where Shuichi was, as it seemed odd to her that Shuichi would suddenly want to study abroad.

He had a good life for about four years until he got his big break in the music industry Bad Luck became famous and of course Minako became jealous; she had always been that way even when we were little kids, jealous, greedy and now that she was older she was a bit of a whore to” “Ryuichi” Akihito chastised “I am not pulling my punches for that bitch whether she be here or not” he replied head in hands “as I was saying everything Shuichi had Minako wanted, and of course the news that broke the three yearlong peace and made Shuichi the target again; He had started to date Eiri Yuki; Minako had always had a crush on him and now she saw this as a personal attack on her.

So, she started her attack first by releasing the rape tapes to the media; Blurring Takauji’s face first so he wouldn’t get into trouble, Tohma Seguchi dealt with those tapes swiftly and promptly wanting to keep Shuichi innocent in the medias eyes, but the damage had been done, Parents made sure their children went nowhere near the concerts and fans stopped buying CDs and merchandise; finally, Shuichi was replaced with someone who Tohma deemed just as talented; Minako. I knew I should have stepped in then but then I had met you and the incident with Fai Long and what not.

The rest you know is history.” Ryuichi concluded and looked up at Akihito who was crying, the blonde sobbed out “Oh god Shuichi, he doesn’t deserve this oh fuck I’m crying damn hormones” Ryuichi smiled sadly and pulled his wife into a cuddle. Holding onto him Ryuichi made a vow never to let anything else happen to his loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review because that is how updates are made


	4. Bitches be walking in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lolli here and Chapter 4 up yay update will be on mondays or fridays

Whilst Asami and Akihito where upstairs discussing the best way to get both Takauji and Minako out of the way, a certain pink haired popstar was stirring from his tear induced slumber and started to follow his morning routine completely unaware that he was no longer in his own home or that it was 4:30 in the afternoon; He turned on the coffee machine and cleaned both the pot and filter, went and had a shower and got dressed; Into Akihito’s clothes but I don’t think he would mind, arranged his back pack, poured himself some coffee than sat on the sofa and turned the T.V on. The final act was what woke him up; On TV was a talk show and on it was Minako and she was talking about her career; That was never hers to begin with; how much of a bad life she had growing up; at that Shuichi rolled his eyes, the only bad thing in her life was when daddy didn’t buy her the purple bike that she wanted instead he got her the pink one; finally, they talked about her upcoming nuptials and about Eiri’s previous relationship with Shuichi, to which she laughed and said that Shuichi should be in jail, that Eiri never really wanted to be with Shuichi and that any bedroom activities where forced.

Shuichi saw red and promptly turned off the T.V he got up and went to the elevator. Getting in he pressed the top floor and waited; he was furious; How dare that bitch call him the rapist and use his back story, after hearing the tell tail ding of the elevator Shuichi stormed into Asami’s office only to go bright red.

The view in front of him was rather erotic; Akihito bent over Asami’s desk moaning like a $10 whore, Asami on his knees behind him face between the pregnant man’s cheeks happily eating the blonde out, both stopped what they were doing when they heard the familiar soft chuckle, “Oh don’t mind me, I was just angrily storming to talk to you, but I seem to have lost all the fluster I had due a rather hot sight” Shuichi joked unfortunately Kei walked in and caught only half of what Shuichi said and commented “You can’t go there, Asami is both a married man and your cousin” Akihito who was midway pulling his pants up; much to the dismay of Asami; quipped “The whole incest thing never stopped them before” this caused both Shuichi and Asami to go bright red before Shuichi softly said “Please stop bringing that up, Minako will find out and that will be another bullet she will use against me, besides I came up here because I was just watching a talk show she was on, she used my back story and basically called me a rapist” this caused Kei to gasp in sudden realization “The interview must have been pre-recorded because she is downstairs right now demanding to see you sir” he said quickly so that Asami could make a plan “Shuichi go into the bathroom over there record what you can of the interview, Kei dear friend it was an honour to work with you but you have to ride the elevator with the she devil so good luck” he said with a small smirk pointed at Kirishima who playfully added “Tell Sakano I loved him” to which Asami pointedly said “No, do it yourself, he scares me; I don’t know what to say that won’t break him” Kirishima laughed as he walked towards the Elevator.

Akihito went to a closet to grab one of his prized cameras and handed it to Shuichi showing him the record settings and how to zoom before putting an out of order sign on the said restroom and hiding the singer inside armed and ready to catch the bitch in her own web.

((In the Elevator))

Kirishima Kei, was normally a patient man but listening to her gloat about how her daddy was finally going to put his best friend and boss in his place, was driving him nuts; “Asami isn’t going to know what hit him, Daddy has enough evidence to put him away for life; and if his little bitch is lucky he can join that slut Shuichi on daddies dick, fitting right; I mean he already put Tohma Seguchi in his place and that was no easy task, man is…” she was stopped by the dinging of the elevator. Never in his whole entire life had he been more grateful of an elevator bell than he was now; he was even thankful he was wearing his security wire; which recorded everything.

Kei’s eye twitched as the annoying bitch sashayed out into Asami’s office as if she owned it “Hello, cousin and cousins pregnant whore” she announced “Mind your manners” Kei berated “Quiet, Asami’s side bitch” she said flippantly as she dumped her coat and hand bag on the floor before waltzing over to the couches and plopping herself down on then in a manner not fit for a lady; she took her ugly sunburnt red hat off letting her badly dyed curls fall out; she threw the hat at Akihito who promptly threw it in the bin; “My haven’t you gotten comfy, Aki-whatever your name is, living off my money” she said with a glare causing the Brunet Yakuza boss to growl out “Why are you here Minako?” she smirked “Just to tell you that Daddy is about to take everything from you and I will finally have everything I want plus more”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review as that is how Updates are made kiddies


	5. All from a Bitchy Brats point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lolli here thanks for your support everyone
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

Looking around Minako wasn’t impressed, honestly her daddy could do so much better with the place, maybe he would let her have the tower and Club Sion, yes it would be perfect, it would be a huge step up from Eiri’s apartment; even after six months it still smelled like that bitch Shuichi; honestly it is so easy to turn people against the little twerp it wasn’t funny; actually it was funny seeing all his so called friends look at him in discussed; Hiroshi Nakano was the easiest, all she had to do was spread her legs and whisper a few lies about how Shuichi used to sneak into her bedroom at night and BAM! Instant unfriend, the hardest was unfortunately Eiri god damn was that hard-considering Shuichi had told Eiri all about his past; instead of turning him against Shuichi, she went directly to Eiri’s father and blackmailed the man; His father called a family meeting and told them, next thing they knew Shuichi was being told bye-bye. Now she had his job; but only after blackmailing Tohma Seguchi, honestly the way he managed to shut them down after the video incident still made her angry, but at least his fans had diminished so that made her a little happy.

Now that she had some sort of power she went on a suing spree, any magazines who criticized the way she dressed; she considered herself a style icon even if others didn’t; anyone in the press who attempted to tell the truth was promptly taken to court. She even had her own family put in jail, including the Auntie who had exposed them; Both her and her daddy had Akina killed in jail.

Minako giggled when she remembered Akina, her mummy had some serious self-esteem issues and had actually believed her when she told her that Shuichi; at the tender age of 9 had seduced Ryoma; Akina’s first husband; which caused her to murder him in the middle of the night, and staged a break in. Later her Daddy told her the Shuichi had been seducing him but he was fighting it, that is when she truly turned on Shuichi. Now she was going to do the same with Ryuichi and his slut.

God, she hated the blonde photographer; she had done a photography session with him for a promo in which he told her to come back when her face doesn’t break his camera; That day she wanted to sue the little bitch only to be told by her daddy that she couldn’t because he was her cousin Ryuichi’s Fucktoy; two months later they were invited to their wedding and there went her chance to seduce Ryuichi.

God that had been such a good plan; Every family event Daddy would show her off and basically shove her in front of Ryuichi, every time they spoke he would gloat about how successful she was, how beautiful she had grown, how talented she was. They were sure that she was a shoe in when he announced his upcoming nuptials; then of course the invites were sent and that was the end of that plan.

Now she was in the Asami Tower, sitting on the couch she opened her legs slightly revealing her panties in what she thought was a seductive way; It made Asami want to throw up but he kept his composure but looked over to Akihito who was on the verge of throwing up in the bitches hair; She went on thinking she was being sexy and seductive “You know Ryu-ich-i, don’t you think you should stop leading the poor boy on” she commented fluttering her eye lashes Asami just raised an eyebrow and let her continue, whilst Akihito excused himself to go upstairs, and Shuichi the poor thing looked horrified as Kei escorted the pregnant man up to the apartment meaning Shuichi is most likely going to witness so sore of rape action that he really didn’t want to see.

“What do you want Minako, I am a busy man and I haven’t got all day” he said, she swung her legs around and did the first lady like thing since she walked into the room: She closed her legs than said “I want all this and more, and it all starts with you getting out of the way” The blonde women got up and walked over to him; a swing in her hips as she walked over to him. Asami stood his ground “And how exactly are you going to get rid of me exactly?” he asked only to hear a scream come from the top floor apartment “I think you have the answer” she replied as she walked towards the door “Oh and a couple of housekeeping notes A) You might want to call an ambulance for your side ho and B) Oh Shuichi come out slut, I can smell your desperation from a mile away” She smirked thinking she had gotten away with everything.

Shuichi put the camera on the shelf and came out “Oh you got me I was hiding in the toilet; by the way how did you smell me over all the cheap perfume your wearing? Is Eiri not spending the money on you?” he cheekily asked know just how to rile you up, angrily she replied “Yeah but from what I have heard he didn’t spend a dime on you either” feeling smug she walked toward the elevator until she heard Shuichi’s come back “Damn, then who bought my 70crt Amethyst and diamond engagement ring” She saw red and turned around and yelled “GIVE THAT RING, I WANT IT NOW” she went to grab at Shuichi only to trip over her coat and fall, dress flying up revealing her panties making both Asami and Shuichi sneer. Asami quickly called Souh and his security team to divide and A) Take out the trash and B) take care of the valuables.

As Minako was being dragged away she saw Shuichi pull out a camera; it was the one her daddy had sent the goons for, the plan had failed, the pregnant slut and the pink haired bitch where going to cop it now that she knew that she had been duped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review as that is how updates are made


	6. Why listening on phone calls is an awesome idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lolli here and I have a brand new chapter just for my beloved fans
> 
> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

It had been almost a month since he saw Shuichi; his beloved pink haired popstar hadn’t stopped fighting for him since the engagement thing blew up; he even mentioned getting some help in on the problem, but he knew than to put his trust in others, but alas Shuichi swore black and blue that the person he was bringing in was trusted.

So, whilst Shuichi was doing what he could on the outside; Eiri was going to try and bring the duo down from the inside; How dare they blackmail his father with false picture of him molesting children. Eiri had given the copies of the pictures to a photographer friend to see if they were real, turned out they were 100% doctored. He was not only disgusted, but appalled that these people where even related in any way, shape, or form.

Eiri sighed as he heard the door slam; The bitch was angry and that made him happy, it meant that whatever Shuichi had done, had been done well; quickly wiping the smirk off his face he busied himself typing as Minako stormed into his office “Eiri, it was horrible” she screeched out causing the blonde author to wince but answer “What was so horrible that you just had to invade my personal space?” she looked at the blonde male before continuing “Your ex slut is slinking around with Asami Ryuichi, they were teasing me about my mummy, she didn’t deserve what Shuichi had done to her” rolling his golden eyes he started to ignore her; Honestly did she really believe that he had bought the whole ‘Shuichi set Akina up’ story she had told him just after their engagement announcement.

Minako, noticing Eiri wasn’t listening huffed and left the room to call her father; the idiot still didn’t know that her own manager had tapped her phone; this was the one time he thanked the crazy blonde American also known as Claude K Winchester for anything; it also helped that the man was insanely paranoid and protective of all that he loved; oh, and that everything he owned was military grade so that also helped.

Plugging in his head phones he pressed record and began to listen in on the crazy blondes phone call; “Daddy, I found the camera but it wasn’t where we thought it was” She said before getting a reply from Takauji “Did you get the camera though?, we can’t have anyone knowing what has been going down for the last six years, god if that little upstart found out what had happen to that little Ice Faggot we would all be doomed” Minako made a worried sound before answering “No, that was the problem the camera in question was in Asami’s office but it looked like he hadn’t looked through it; Nikiforov should have done what you had told him, instead of going off with that no talent hack” Eiri was shocked the name Nikiforov sounded familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on it, he quickly wrote down the name snickering to himself at the thought of Minako thinking she had some sort of talent; tuning back in he continued to listen “It doesn’t matter now pumpkin” Takauji said chuckling before continuing “You are now a star, everything Shuichi had you now have and you deserve it” his voice shone with pride, like Minako hadn’t taken everything someone else had worked for and “screwed it up majorly; Bad Luck no longer sold out stadiums multiple nights, they barely sold the tickets that did sell, CD sales were down 60%, and there wasn’t much merchandise bought either. No one wanted Minako on their show and they won no prizes, in fact from what Tohma had told Eiri Hiro and Suguru are planning on quitting; Eiri smiled and whispered to himself as he continued listening “Once you have had a taste of the best, nothing else will do” Minako than gushed out about Shuichi’s engagement ring “Daddy, our intel lied, he told us the Eiri was extremely cold to Shuichi and never bought him anything” Takauji made a confused sound before asking “What did he by that has you so upset?” Minako let out a jealous huff before answering “A 20crt Amethyst and Gold engagement ring worth $100,000, I had to blackmail Marqus Rodrick into telling me; Daddy it’s a custom-made ring, and that isn’t all that Eiri bought him” this picked Takauji’s interest and he asked curiously “What else did the blonde bimbo buy for the slut” Eiri huffed offended, he was no bimbo before listening to the bitches answer “Well $440,000 in Baby furniture; Which when I get my hands on it I am totally burning because eww Babies, We know where he ran off too as well because Eiri bought him a $5,000,000 4 bedroom, 3 bathroom apartment in New York, he also bought the slut a $750,000 BMW convertible, and $950,000 BMW x5, Daddy I want all of it, but mostly that ring” Takauji gasped in astonishment “That’s $7,240,000 for a novelist he sure racks in the dough, hurry up and marry that loser, He might be handsome but the attitude reminds me of that bastard Ryuichi” Eiri smiled after hearing the total he had spent on his sweet singer; Only the best for his future Wife and potential babies.

Eiri smirked as the conversation continued “Maybe If the Jerk knew what his beloved pregnant slut got up to before he got up the duff; His focus wouldn’t be on us anymore?” Minako said dumbly causing her father to sigh “It’s not Asami we should be worried about, we haven’t been his focus in years, No we should be worried about Shuichi; he is smarter than you know and has a thirst for revenge” this caused Minako to stumble, acting the ever caring person Eiri yelled out “YOU OK?” the fallen women gasped out “Y-Yeah new heals, just need to get used to them ha-ha” Eiri rolled his eyes, honestly she thought she was graceful in heals, but he knew Shuichi wore them better.

Sometime Shuichi would dress in women’s clothing; especially at awards ceremonies; he often had worn heals to make up the high difference between the petite popstar and himself. He memories made him smile he missed Shuichi dreadfully

Sighing he continued to listen to the call “Shuichi can’t be that powerful daddy, he hid behind Tohma Seguchi four two years when it came to the video tape scandal” Minako laughed off her father’s claim, until Takauji backed up his claim “Ever hear of ASK sweet heart? Their front man was caught up in a scandal that involved the gang rape of Shuichi; not that the little bitch didn’t deserve it; anyway, Taki Aizawa hasn’t put out another track since, and everyone thought it was because Tohma Seguchi had stopped them, but that was only half the truth the other half was because your slut of a brother had him blacklisted as an artist” Minako growled a little, but then sighed “Well I have to go play the perfect fiancé daddy, I’ll talk to you later love you” Takauji sighed but answered “Love you too pumpkin can’t wait to see you again” after the exchange they both hung up.

The exchange didn’t sound like that of a Father and Daughter bidding farewell to each other but of lovers; it made Eiri a little sick that the bitch might be fucking her own father. He got up after packing all his spyware away and walked out of his office, glancing over to were Minako was sitting legs open and feet on the table, honestly was this thing born in a barn or something, no manners whatsoever after taking in the scene he tsked “I want you out of here before ten; we are no longer engaged” Eiri directed his golden gaze to the door then looked at the clearly stunned women currently laying on his couch, legs open for the whole world to see, she tried to barging with the Golden eyed author “B-but I can be useful around the house, and I bring in more than enough income” Eiri looked her and flipped her off by saying “I make more than enough” That was when she saw red “If you make more than enough, how come I never got an engagement ring, I had to go out and buy my own* she shoved her generic engagement ring in his face making him smirk but she continued “Oh that’s right you most likely blew all your wealth on your slut of an ex; tell me what’s it like to know that your ex was a whore huh?” Eiri out right laughed “I don’t know what is it like to fuck your own dad” the off handed comment made the unstylish women gasp out “H-How do you know that?” Eiri just stopped laughing and stared in disgust “I changed my mind, get out now; any stuff you leave here I am burning”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review because that is how Updates are born.


	7. Tohma is a grown adult he can drink whenever he wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lolli here, and here is another chapter also thinking of doing some side chapters that would go along with the Fanfiction let me know what you would like down in the comments.
> 
> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

Tohma Seguchi could brag about how many connections he had on both above and below ground, he could boast about having the most talented artists signed to his label; if you don’t count the disgrace that is Shindo Minako; and he could boast about the work ethic of all his employees.

Though there was one thing he took pride in the most and that was taking revenge on people who thought they were above him; this revenge had lead him to call one man he thought he would never have to call; he even shivered at the thought of having to deal with him. He was currently on the phone to the one and only Asami Ryuichi. The Baby-faced CEO had gotten a phone call at 10 last night from his brother in-law, stating that he had A) broken off the engagement to Minako and B) found out about her incestuous affair with her own father; honestly that last fact was not needed, it had caused him to drink a whole bottle of vodka just so he could forget the images that had popped into his head after the phone call.

Now sporting a slight hang over he was sitting on hold after having to deal one of his most trusted employees fiancé; it still confused him how a man as cool, calm, and collected like Kei Kirishima fell for the utter mess that was Sakano but he never questioned it as the same could be said for his brother in-law and the adorably annoying Shuichi Shindo.

Tapping his finger on the desk whilst he waited until he heard the tell tail click that someone had taken him off of hold “Hello Asami buildings and stocks main office Asami Ryuichi speaking” came the curt answer causing Tohma to sigh in relief “Yes, hello this is Seguchi Tohma, CEO of NG records I am calling on the behalf of one Uesugi Eiri in regards to a rather personal matter” Hearing a gruff laugh before hearing another click “Ok sorry for the formality Tohma, needed to switch to the untraceable line if this conversation is about what I think it is about” Tohma grimaced and said “Yeah, it is about Takauji and Minako Shindo, I have some information that you might deem valuable and I need to make a deal with you in order to keep the main victim safe” Tohma asked, worried about poor Shuichi, there was very few people he could turn to; most of his family were either in jail or were too scared to associate themselves with the young popstar; the baby faced CEO heard a sigh “Of course I will protect my cousin from the bitch and her father; though I have a feeling that he has some ideas to get back at the bitch and his own bandmates if the sneer on his face was any indication as he watched the entertainment news this morning” The Yakuza boss said amuse that the green eyes man even had to ask “COUSIN!” Tohma exclaimed loudly before accidently hanging up.

That’s it this situation was too messed up for the Hat wearing CEO he promptly went to his hidden liquor cabinet and grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels and a glass, sitting down at his desk he promptly poured himself a glass before sculling the drink and feeling it burn down his throat. Yep he was done with the whole situation. For now, at least.

As the CEO drank at 10:30 in the morning Claude K Winchester walked into the garage of NG records like a man on a mission; his mission was to meet with those at Asami Buildings and Stocks, the business itself was known to have various businesses under its flag such as various night clubs ranging from Club Sion to a small club called Cloud 99; clothing brands like Bonds; and Australian brand that Akihito seemed to love due to how well the jumpsuits were made so Asami bought the company; and the Cotton On group; Asami saw that as a future investment but again the company was from Australia; and various building companies and a few banks; rumour had it that Asami Ryuichi tried to buy Trump enterprises but failed due to an unfortunate accident involving a toupee; but Claude didn’t want to think about that at this very minute as he put the seat belt on in his car and began to reverse his car.

As he looked in his review mirror the blonde American saw Minako Shindo in his review mirror and had to stop himself from running the wannabe over; honestly he did not sign on to NG records to Manage someone with no talent, tsking he slowly drove towards the exit but not before being flagged down by the bitch in what she though was a cute manner. Stopping he wound his window only to be blasted with “Where you off to Mr. K?” she battered her eye lids as she yelled her question at him, wincing K replied “I am off to negotiate with some TV producers to see if I can get Bad Luck a TV appearance or two” he plastered on a fake smile, her face turned neutral before saying “Make sure you do; I am sick of excuses and being compared to Shuichi whenever nothing happens for us, it is your fault that our CDs don’t sell” she then walked off causing K to roll his eyes before staring at his glove box pondering if anyone would notice if he shot her with the gun in his car; quickly shaking his head he began to drive off.

Once making it to Asami Tower he quickly parked his car and threw the keys to the valet before stating a few rules “Don’t dint or scratch my car, don’t go through the glove box, middle compartment, backs of seat pouches, or my boot, did I make myself clear?” the valet nodded scared of what the crazy blonde might do if he did. The American walked into the tower and smiled at seeing Kei standing by the elevator waiting with a patient smile which hadn’t been there when Minako had visited “Hello Claude, how have you been?” he bespectacled man asked in reply the crazy blonde smiled and said “As well as one can be when dealing with Divas who think they have the right to have a go at me for their lack of talent” Asami’s secretary grimaced remembering that his 2 minutes of Minakos company was nothing to Claude’s 14hours a day working with the bitch “You have my sympathy Claude; How is my Sakano by the way I haven’t seen him in four days now” Kei sighed he missed his love K smiled “Thank you, and Sakano is in damage control truth be told, it is getting messy and it’s just getting worse”.

As they both rode the elevator they both hoped the situation would get better, and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review because that is how Updates are made


	8. Sneaky, sassy, and pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lolli here sorry for taking so long to update exams are hard and that is my only complaint.
> 
> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

Akihito was told he should go out for the day, and any other day he would have jumped at the chance to take Ryuichi’s black card out for some exercise aka finally buy some nursery furniture; today though he knew something was going down. The clues where everywhere, the first was that the yakuza boss got a phone call from one of the most mysterious and extravagant musician/CEOs in the world, honestly he had worked with Tohma Seguchi before and he was a real-life Diva with a capital D; but he sold the records and earnt all that came with selling the records; he wouldn’t be surprised if said CEO hadn’t grown addicted to something since he had to put up with all the crazy that he was surrounded with. than there was the fact the Kirishima had this giddy looking smile on his otherwise stern face; though that smile disappeared quickly when he got a memo on his I-Pad and then he silently moped towards the elevator.

Honestly Akihito was surprised the Kirishima Kei even had that many facial expressions. As the blonde photographer prepared to leave he set the Alarm to their apartment and got into the elevator smirking when he remembered what happened in said elevator to put him in his current state; if he had known that having sex in an elevator could get someone pregnant then he would of avoided it; stepping out of the Elevator once it had reached the ground floor he watched the normally stoic man greet a crazy looking foreigner with long blonde hair; the man looked familiar but he couldn’t put a name to the face.

Getting into his car Akihito’s memory suddenly became clear, that was Shuichi’s manager, Claude but why was he headed up to Asami’s office; grimacing the photographer’s thoughts where cut short as the unborn spawn of his yakuza boss husband kicked the blonde in the kidney; wincing he drives off towards the shopping district in hopes of letting off some steam in the form of destroying Asami’s credit card.

Meanwhile….

Asami Ryuichi smirked as he watched his pregnant husband drive off in the latest Mercedes Sedan, he had sent him on the mission of baby shopping in hopes to keep the blonde photographer out of this completely; well as out of the situation as possible as he had just got sent audio of a phone call between his uncle and cousin and was now going through the photos; he was a little disappointed he had money on Nikiforov winning a sixth grand prix but apparently that will never happen; hearing the elevators all too familiar ding he sighs and looks up at his secretary and Tohma Seguchi’s right hand man both look stern and professional as they walk out of the small room they were riding in.

“Mr. Asami I guess you know why I am here?” the tall blonde asked with a cocky smile only to be replied with an equally cocky answer “Yes, my cousin and uncle are causing all kinds of havoc and we all want to end but it hasn’t and it seems to be getting worse with every bit of evidence that gets dredged up” the blonde looked shocked before asking “What have you found? I’ll show you mine if you show me yours” as the American finished the yakuza boss pressed a button and a picture of Takauji and three other assailants beating the former king of the ice; or Ice Daddy as Akihito had once called him when they were watching the man two years ago; Viktor Nikiforov breaking his legs.

“Well that explains everything” Kei mumbles loud enough for the two other men to look at him “What do you mean Kei?” Asami asked his curiosity peaked Kirishima locked eyes with his boss and then looked at his fiancés best friend “They were looking for something the other day and the first place they looked was Akihito’s Camera case; they were looking for the camera that we just happened to use to get evidence” he said, this caused all three men to go into shock, the one person to get the bucket load of evidence was currently pregnant and out shopping; Asami quickly pressed the number four on his phone under speed dial, waiting a few seconds before getting an answer “What is it boss?” Asami answered quickly “I have activated the GPS tracker on Akihito’s car find him and keep an eye on him whilst he is out I have a bad feeling right now, that is all” as he hangs up he hears the roller gate roll up in the garage and a car leave.

Claude looked worried at the total seriousness the air around them suddenly adopted “Why did you send out an army of men to babysit your baby mama?” he asked confused at the order Ryuichi walked over to his hidden liquor bar to make himself a strong drink; he was going to have to restock before this case was done; and answered “Because as you so elegantly put it, my baby mama, is a sneaky little bastard and has gotten over 70% of the evidence against Minako and Takauji and I never realized until just now” as he finished making his drink the tall brunet looked over the photo that was up on the screen and sighed as his golden gaze landed on the time stamp and he muttered to himself “At least he wasn’t pregnant when he took the photos”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember everyone if there is a side story that shoots off of this story that you want don't hesitate to tell me.
> 
> Read and Review because that is how updates are born.


	9. A singer with no remorse left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys Loli is back sorry for taking so long i will have updates for a lot of my fanfictions so hold on tight.

Shuichi, had been keeping track of the comings and goings of Minako for the last month or so, and he was getting impatient. His main objective in his mission was to see the love of his life and his spy on the inside. As soon as Minako and Takauji left the apartment building the pink haired singer entered; The buildings staff happily let him in and gave him the number to the apartment Eiri was now living in. 

Knocking on the door, Shuichi quickly checked his appearance in his pocket mirror, re-applying his light pink gloss; Eiri always loves this colour on him and he would happily wear it every day if he was allowed; Smiling he heard the familiar foot steps of his blond love, the smile got even bigger when the Author opened the door and smiled; not a smirk but a truly welcoming smile "Hey Brat, I missed you get in here so I can show you how much" Eiri said the glow of happiness reaching his eyes as tears welled slightly. The smaller man quickly walked into the apartment before being grabbed and kissed as soon as the door closed. No one could blame the two for the hungry kiss, they hadn't seen each other in ages and their need for one another was strong.

"Eiri, I missed you so much, Please...You know why I came here" the pinkette blushed as he spoke , this made the golden eyed man happy, the Author quickly picked his young lover up to bring him to the bedroom. As he was being carried Shuichi made not of the Apartments outlay and hideous designs when it came to decorations; honestly it was clear who decorated and it wasn't his man. Uesugi Eiri was a minimalistic kind of man his motto being Less is More. 

As soon as they got to the room clothes began to come off, this was not going to be slow love making and both men knew this and frankly didn't care, they both moaned as their erections brushed against each other; Eiri brought a hand up to Shuichis' chest to tweak his nipples causing the smaller man to moan loudly causing the blond to chuckle and buried his head into the smaller mans neck and promptly began to suck and bite causing louder moans to be emitted from the slight man. 

Unfortunately for either man, neither heard three people enter the apartment; Asami, Kei, and Claude all three brandishing guns. A loud moan tipped the three off that someone was indeed in the apartment, "Dirty Bitch is probably fucking her father again, poor Yuki, he is going need to burn this bed as well" the bespectacled man muttered just loud enough for his companions to hear, the other two grunted in agreement. Silently the three men entered the bedroom and stopped on the bed was not Minako and her father, but the two men they were protecting. Both were naked, the blond had three fingers deep inside the smaller man. Asami's jaw dropped he never thought he would ever see Shuichi naked and being pleasured by anyone but himself, Kei and Claude both stashed the memory away in their spank bank; hey they might have partners but a little variety never hurt nobody. 

Asami coughed loudly to get both of the naked men attention; this had an unforeseen consequence of the currently fingered pinkette cumming. Eiri smirked at Ryuichi then stated "You had to walk in at this moment" he sighed and removed his fingers before sitting on the side of the bed dick still hard, the three intruding men all felt a little subconscious about their size "Eiri, why'd you stop babe?" Shuichi asked in a haze as he climbed along the bed and smooshed himself against the Authors back before realizing who was there, "Are you fucking serious, first Aki and now me Ryuichi, I love you but over protective much?" for those trained in the art of Shuichi knew that if you looked in his eyes you would see anger and amusement unfortunately the three men were not looking at Shuichi's eyes but his hands which where currently slowly jacking of Eiri who sighed in pleasure and smirked at the three. Kei looked away before suggesting the three of them go and stand look out so that the two could finish their extra curricular activity.

As soon as the three left the apartment Kei got his phone out to text Sakano;

                                                      _Hey honey, tonight why don't you put that little set that makes your eyes pop on and wait for me on the bed_

_I have a little surprise for you._

Smiling Kei put the phone back in his pocket and kept a look out for the bitch and her dad. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, review and love on these precious beans.


	10. Getting Down and dirty with the saltiest MOFO in town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo Lolli here with a new chapter (Finally).

That very night proved to be entertaining as Eiri's sister pulled together a impromptu family dinner; completely unaware of the investigation currently going on; the dinner was to celebrate Eiri and Minakos engagement and had everyone who was investigating Minako and her father.

Everyone stood around in the lobby of the hotel in which the restaurant they where to eat at was located, they were talking; and in Minakos case flirting; to each other. Shuichi walked in to the Hotel, he looked good in his three piece suit; baby pink with a lavender shirt, his pink hair clipped back and small amount of eyeliner that lined his amethyst eyes; One look at him had Minako seeing red, not only did Shuichi look good but he had Eiri's and Asami's attention. What was he even doing there.

Growling Minako looked over at Takauji who was just as confused as she was, he quickly began to wind through their "Friends" and ask about the pink haired mans appearance until he came to Asami. the older man groaned he seriously hated the golden eyed man, not only was the Middle man genetically blessed but he had a rather sexy bearer as well; he ran his eyes over the petite blonde and licked his lips. Once Ryuichi was out of the way he would put the blonde in his place along with that pink haired bitch; As he plastered a smile on his face and he walked towards the brunet who was currently talking to his soon to be Son-in-Law a bell rang and a call to dinner was announced.

As everyone walked into the dining room he noticed that the seats were arranged so that he and Minako would have no contact; he also noticed that Minako was no where near her fiancé, but Shuichi was place right next to him on that exact same table was Asami, and his delectable blonde, Tohma, and his soon to be daughter in law Mika, and Eiri's father and little brother. No one seemed to question the seating arrangement for some reason and everyone but Minako and her father was happy. As the first course came out Minako noticed a gleam that came from Shuichis right ring finger, she dropped her soup spoon as she realised what was going on; this was a set up it had to be; She observed some more as Eiri lent over to whisper something in the Amethyst eyed bearers ear causing the man to blush and the blonde to chuckle and the table to smile.

The second course is when the drama started when Takauji who was sitting with the "Nobodies" as he referred to them started to talk about how cute the couple was and when Takauji would reference Minako and Eiri they would reply negatively and say Eiri and Shuichi the grey haired man growled and stood up and exclaimed "THIS IS A TRAVESTY!" he promptly started to walk towards the main table "THIS IS NOT EIRIS FIANCE, MY DAUGHTER MINAKO IS" he grabbed Shuichi and began to pull him as he continued to speak "THIS WHORE IS NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE HERE, THE BITCH EVEN STOLE HER ENGAGEMENT RING" he finished and tried to pry the engagement ring off of Shuichis finger; but it wasn't like the pink haired man wasn't fighting back; Shuichi was hitting and kicking the man whilst screaming "GET OFF OF ME YOU SICK FUCK".

Claude and Kirishima who had been sitting at the mans table quickly subdued the man and sat him back at the table. Dinner was quiet for a whole half an hour as the others talked about random things, the main conversation on Minakos table was babies they kept pointing at Akihito and there speculation that Shuichi will be pregnant in a matter of months they just knew it; Minakos eye was starting to twitch at this point. Around the time desert was being brought out Minako had had enough "STOP THIS" she yelled; Akihito wasn't really surprised at this point; "THIS IS A FARCE, EIRI ISN'T EVEN ENGAGED TO SHUICHI LET ALONE FUCKING HIM" at this Asami, K, Souh, and Kirishima started to snicker knowing what they know. Eiri almost face planted the table as Minako went on her rant "I DID NOT PUT ALL THAT EFFORT IN TO MAKING SURE THEY BROKE UP ONLY FOR THEM TO DO THIS" she stopped huffing face red her badly dyed hair was falling out of her messy bun and the strap of her olive green dress was falling off her shoulder.

She was soon joined by Takauji who was glaring at Shuichi who was pretending to be scared and afraid. Asami stood up and walked over to the two crazed relatives "Maybe you both need to go home and relax, the stress maybe getting to you" he said and helped Minako get herself together before helping them to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review my lovelies


	11. Things are good when your not paying attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lolli here and I am on a roll right now.

As Minako got out of the car that drove her father and herself back to the small house her father was living in she growled; She was thinking about that last 24hrs, she still hadn't told her father about the argument she had with Eiri, not only that but she had gotten a good look at the engagement ring, with was gorgeous and wasted to a bitch like Shuichi, and that set her off about the encounter in Asamis office; that made her fume even more as she trudged up the foot path following her father.

Once both adults made it into the house, the male rounded on the female with plenty of questions but only one seemed to be important enough to need an answer, "Minako sweetheart, Why were you not sitting with Eiri?" Takauji asked furious at everyone but his sweet angel of a daughter, Minako smooshed herself against her father in a suggestive manner before answering "I don't know daddy, but the stupid blonde ditz through me out" she pouted and ran her hand along her fathers chest.

Takauji groaned inwardly, how dare that vapid airhead deny his darling angel the right to marry him? he started to think about that evening; it was obviously planned by Tohmas Wife Mika, the women was classy and beautiful; she was wasted on a fag like Tohma; Takauji had a feeling the blonde CEO had something to do with the seating arrangement. Growling the greying man looked at his daughter and smiled "Let Daddy make you feel better' this got a small giggle from the overly made up women as she lead him to his bedroom.

Back in the hotel restaurant everyone was winding down and heading home; Sakano gave Kei a suggestive kiss and whispered in his ear before taking an elevator up to the floor that had the room he and his lover where sharing. Kei was about to join him when Asami called over all those who were involved with the investigation. One by one the men joined Asami and his Pregnant partner over by the stretch limo that Asami rented for the night. As the men walked past Tohma they patted him on the back congratulating and thanking him for asking Mika to organise the dinner but taking the seating arrangement into his own hands; Mika didn't know that Eiri had no intention of marrying the incestuous fashion disaster; it caused the hat wearing CEO to smile as his split decision gave them a good strong hold thanks to the two idiots out bursts. 

As they rode toward the Asami Tower they talked among themselves or in Keis case sexting with Sakano, the bespectacled mess knew exactly how to use that selfie stick and he was showing Kei exactly what was missing. As they pulled up to the tower they all went quiet; Eiri held Shuichi tightly as they got out of the car, Asami helped Akihito out of the Limo; the smaller blonde looking less then happy due to the outbursts tonight putting him off of his food and the baby was on his bladder, so now he was hungry and needed to pee; Claude, Kei, Tohma, and the newest addition Souh all got out of the car resting bitch faces all in place as they made their way up to the office.

As the group of men got comfortable in the office Asami quickly booted up the big screen and hooked it up to the computer, he then began to talk "Tonight during dinner I got a message from Lu Feilong, it seems that a group of very angry ice skaters have joined our mission to bring down Minako and Takauji" they all looked stunned before Eiri asked "Why would a bunch of guys dancing of knife shoes be after those two?" Asami sighed and answered "Because two months ago they seriously injured Victor Nikiforov".  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pay attention to the side stories they play an intricate part to the story.  
> read, review and enjoy.


	12. Three Angry Beauties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Loli here, and I would just like to thank you all for being patient with my updates.

Upon hearing this news amethyst eyes glared at his cousin before huffing and crossing his arms; this sudden attitude irked the pregnant blonde who let out a small growl alerting his husband to the fierce glare he was now receiving from his cousin; Asami knew why his cousin was glaring so he wasn't going to bring it up, but the look on the pink haired mans face told the whole room that he wasn't happy with the present situation. What irked both the Pregnant blond and his yakuza husband was the look is the young mans eye; if they didn't keep an eye on the pink haired man, something bad might happen.

Eiri watched his lover glare at the good looking gangster and placed a hand on the smaller mans shoulder, the blonde knew how he was feeling but it didn't help when certain events could have been avoided, but for the time being he would placate his little love and keep him busy with some "special" activities.

Tohma huffed after seeing this interaction and broke the silence "So what are we going to do about this? It's clear they believe themselves above the law in not only their country of birth but other countries as well" this caused everyone to look at the blond CEO, Asami stood up from his seat behind the desk and made his way toward the built in bar to make himself a drink as he did so he began to speak "Feilong has agreed to find our missing piece off evidence" he paused to sip his bourbon the muttered "Though I don't know at what cost" he sipped his drink again before making his way back to the desk he continued "As for what is going to be done, We will be moving in on them in the next month; by then we will have enough evidence to get both of them thrown in Jail, and if all goes well they will die in there as well".

The whole room just stared at the golden eyed man, Shuichi's glare softened as he looked at his cousin; he knew he should be a tad more grateful and but all this wouldn't of happened if Ryuichi hadn't just swept it under the rug, taking a deep breath in Shuichi spoke for the first time since dinner "Ryuichi, may i release some photos and infomation about Minako to the press?" Akihito looked impressed, if it were him he would of just leaked it all out to the press and be on his way, Asami on the other hand grunted and spoke "What do you have in mind Shuichi? and will it be a hindrance to the investigation??" smiling the amethyst eyed pop star spoke "I plan on releasing photos of Minako shoplifting and working in a brothel, it wont hinder the investigation one bit".

With the new information the room was divided, they either wanted to throw up or be outraged there was no between. Sipping his drink Asami nodded his approval before giving his still furious spouse a quick kiss on the lips and waving him off to bed. As this happened the rest of the people in the room began to file out and head home plans forming in each mans head. Shuichi giggled imagining Minako and Takauji's faces when the pictures and info dropped, plus he knew of a well known publication who wouldn't bow down to Minakos demands.

Meanwhile in Russia, A certain angry blonde was waiting for Mikhail Arbatov to show up at the Crowne Plaza; the first thing Yurio noticed was a head of flaming red hair and bouts of giggles and sweet talking; this caused the young skater to angrily blush at the older couple. Honestly they were in public they needed to be more subtle, the couple stopped and started kissing right in front of the teen; Yurio swore he could see tongue; they finished playing tonsil hockey they couple finally acknowledged the blonde teen skater.

"Why hello there little boy" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review because that is how things get updated


End file.
